


Don't stand so close to me

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Professora e Aluna AU





	Don't stand so close to me

Aurora estava esperando por ela no seu escritório, sentada sob a mesa. Saia xadrez e meia três quartos, deus o cenário pareceria pornográfico se não fosse pela doçura em seus olhos e o brilho de pura afeição quando ela viu Maleficent entrar.

“Eu achei que eu tinha deixado esse cômodo trancado”

“Eu queria te surpreender então eu disse pro faixeiro que eu tinha esquecido o meu celular aqui e ele me deu as chaves”

“Isso é bem irresponsável da parte dele”

“Mas você não se sente feliz por ele ter feito isso ?” ela disse e lhe deu um olhar meio melancólico que lhe caia muito bem, o mesmo tipo de olhar que tinha compelido Maleficent a beijá-la mais cedo naquela semana após lhe dar uma carona para casa.

“Sim, mas eu não acho que eu deveria”

“Porque não ?”

“Porque eu sou velha o suficiente para ser a sua mãe para começar”

“E daí ?” a garota loira disse saindo da mesa e andando até ela, e parando com apenas poucos centímetros entre elas. 

“E daí que isso é errado, nós já fomos longe demais. Eu poderia perder o meu emprego, eu poderia perder tudo”

“E você poderia me ter” ela disse com uma mistura de doçura e desejo que Maleficent julgava que deveria ser impossível existir em apenas um ser humano.

E Maleficent trancou a porta.


End file.
